Konoha's Kibaku Fuda
by Leonan-HyuugaHinata
Summary: Konoha ja não é a vila segura que costumava ser. Agora nas sombras viaja um criminoso que segue alguns dos ideias do jigsaw. Quem estará preparado para se cruzar com este monstro?


Konoha's Kibaku Fuda

Deidara abriu os olhos. A dificuldade em ver era extrema. A sua visão estava turva mas ainda conseguia ter alguma percepção daquilo que o rodeava. Mas não muita, pois a escuridão não o permitia. Visualizava uma quantidade enorme de kunais espalhadas por tudo quanto era canto. As suas extremidades estavam manchadas com algo, que julgava ser sangue. Observei ao longe, curioso, um monte de fezes, que eu supunha que fosse, estar a ser atacado por diversos insectos famintos.

Uma luz forte encheu o espaço, obrigando os meus olhos a abrirem-se, causando-me náuseas. Tentei fugir, o mais rápido possível mas as correntes que me prendiam, não o permitiram. Olhei, vagarosamente, sem saber o porquê da lentidão da minha acção, e verifiquei que tanto as minhas mãos como os meus pés estavam presos por fortes correntes que tinham origem nas paredes de pedra.

A minha atenção foi, novamente, captada pela ferocidade com que os insectos atacavam os pedaços de merda. Fiquei com a imagem captada nos olhos por segundos… Gaguejei por ajuda, pois naquele momento era o que mais precisava. Agora que a minha visão se tornara mais nítida, comecei a encaixar todas as peças do puzzle. Como é que tinha ido para aquele lugar se estava a perseguir o Sasuke? As dores de cabeça que tinha, o odor intenso a putrefacção e ainda um cadáver despedaçado por inúmeros necrófagos. Aquilo só podia significar uma coisa: tinha sido raptado por um serial killer.

Muitos julgavam um mito, poucos acreditavam que ele existia. A verdade era que eu pertencia aos primeiros e naquele momento tinha sido raptado. Já fazia algum tempo em que rumores que um serial killer começava a habitar nas redondezas de Konoha. Nunca ninguém o tinha visto realmente, pois todos os que tinham o azar de dar de caras com ele acabavam sempre mortos. O seu nome era Kibaku Fuda, pelo simples facto, de a arma que o representava serem as tarjas explosivas. A lenda dizia que essa pessoa, de sexo indeterminado, tinha sido torturada por ninjas, durante a segunda grande guerra ninja, violada e depois colocada num caixão ainda viva, cheio de tarjas explosivas. Ninguém sabe ao certo como conseguiu sobreviver a tal coisa, mas a verdade era que raptava pessoas de modo a castiga-las pelos seus erros e pela desvalorização que eles tinham pela vida, através de jogos. Pensei logo que este seria o par ideal para o Hidan…

O quarto ficou iluminado pelo acender da televisão. Anteriormente, a escuridão do espaço era tanta que nem tinha reparado que aquela engenhoca se encontrava ali. Tentei, novamente, soltar-me mas sem efeito. A televisão não apresentava nenhuma imagem, apenas grossas riscas brancas e pretas.

- Hey! Que merda de brincadeira é esta? Alguém me ouve?

Ainda tinha um pingo de esperança que aquilo não passa-se de uma brincadeira do Hidan, por ter rido da cara dele, quando me contou a história do Kibaku Fuda. E também por lhe ter dito que era o Marilin Manson. Isto porque o tinha apanhado a auto-satisfazer-se na casa de banho…

Deu um surto de escuridão na televisão e quando se voltou a acender apareceu uma marioneta que mais parecia o Chuck. Os seus olhos vidrados como duas esferas encarnadas, as suas bochechas bastante notórias, com espirais, a sua boca desmazelada, que se movia apenas para cima e para baixo e a sua cabeça semi-careca.

- Por acaso não serás primo do Sasori?

Ri-me daquela situação toda.

- Olá Deidara. Eu quero jogar um jogo. Até agora sempre achas-te que tu é que possuías a arte suprema, desprezando a dos outros. Pois bem… Agora terás que provar que tens estofo suficiente para carregares esse fardo. Fiz-te um percurso, do qual terás que sobreviver e do qual terás que esquecer todos os teus ideias de arte. Injectei-te a quantidade suficiente de uma droga feita por mim para que consigas aguentar-te em pé, mas para que não possas usar nenhum jutsu. Vive ou morre. Faz a tua escolha.

Agitei compulsivamente os braços e as pernas. Olhei para as minhas mãos e não consegui mover as minhas línguas. Que tipo de jogo é que este anormal quer jogar? Se pensa que eu vou morrer por pensar que a minha arte é superior á dos outros, está muito bem enganado.

As correntes que imobilizavam os meus membros abriram-se. Caí no chão de joelhos e coloquei a mão no nariz, já enjoado daquele cheiro. Tossi e cuspi para o chão com vontade de vomitar. Arrastei-me pelo solo, em direcção ao corpo comido, que antes julgava ser um monte de merda.

Comecei a rir, descontroladamente, ao aperceber-me de quem era o cadáver.

- Filho da puta! Sempre soube que terias uma morte à altura da tua loucura.

O corpo, num estado avançado de putrefacção, apresentava, basicamente apenas osso.

- Orochimaru… A vida trata com que apenas os mais fortes sobrevivam.

Passei as minhas mãos pelo defunto e tirei o máximo prazer daquela situação, deslizando as minhas línguas pelos seus ossos. Deixei que pedaços de carne pobre e gotas de sangue tocassem nas minhas mãos e fi-las deslizar pelo meu corpo.

Não passava de uma versão loira de Hidan…

Levantei-me, meio atordoado, e dirigi-me para a porta. Iria sobreviver e carregar o sabor do Orochimaru nas línguas durante muito tempo.

Rodei a maçaneta e empurrei a porta com a máxima cautela. Daria o máximo para continuar vivo.

Na sala onde tinha entrado, o cheiro de decomposição era quase nula.

Peguei, imediatamente, o leitor de cassetes que se encontrava em cima da mesa, perto da estante cheia de órgãos, mergulhados em formol e pressionei o botão do "PLAY".

- Olá e bem-vindo. A lição irá começar. Para prosseguires para o próximo nível, precisarás da chave que se encontra dentro da arca. Mas claro que terás que mostrar que és merecedor dela. Toda a chave corresponde a uma fechadura. Nunca te esqueças disso. Aconselho-te a não optares por atalhos… Boa sorte.

Atirei o leitor contra a parede desfazendo-se em pedaços.

- Caralho!

Andei em círculos vezes e vezes sem conta na tentativa de me acalmar e de pensar em alguma solução para tudo aquilo. Mas apenas serviu para gastar a pouca energia que ainda me restava… Aquela droga para além de neutralizar os músculos também deve ter algum efeito sobre a capacidade de raciocínio… Não me restou outra opção senão abrir o cofre de aço.

Água transparente como vidro onde deslizavam piranhas que tinham tanto de mortíferas como de esfomeadas… Percorri o olhar por tudo o que era canto mas nem sinal de chave. Foi então que me apercebi que o mais provável era estar dentro do estômago de um daqueles peixes.

Passei as mãos pela cara e inspirei o máximo de ar possível, na tentativa de aumentar a minha coragem. Aproximei, lentamente, os membros da água mas acabei por os afastar. Mordi a mão, o mais violentamente possível, incutindo-me dor e adrenalina. No entanto, tive todo o cuidado para que não causa-se sangramento. Conseguia sentir perfeitamente as aceleradas contracções do meu coração, assim como, a da veia jugular.

Coloquei o braço na água, pensando que estava preparado para a dor. Mas enganara-me. Rapidamente, a água deixou de ser límpida. O meu sangue cobria a água como um manto. Senti os poderosos dentes a cortarem-me a carne como se fosse papel. Tentei agarrar as piranhas mas eram escorregadias, tal como sabonete.

Retirei o braço da arca por não conseguir aguentar mais aquela dor… Pressionei o membro entre as pernas de modo a controlar melhor o sofrimento e também para impedir a progressão da hemorragia.

Iria sair daquele sítio, custe o que custa-se. Iria ter que arrombar a porta…

A porta era de madeira, por isso, com algum esforço conseguiria arromba-la. Investi a primeira vez, e a porta nem sequer mostrou sinal querer quebrar. À segunda tentativa abriu-se uma fenda que ia quase de uma ponta à outra da mesma. À 3, assim que toquei na porta, esta simplesmente explodiu. Só tive tempo de colocar os braços à frente na tentativa de me defender antes der ter sido arremessado contra a estante.

A dor que antes sentia, não era nada comparada com a que estava a sentir naquele momento. Lascas de madeira espetadas no meu corpo como seringas, misturadas com formol que faziam ardem ainda mais as queimaduras que tinha. Com algum esforço, tirei os destroços de cima de mim.

Arrastei-me em direcção à saída, quase sem me conseguir mover. Avistei ao longe um vulto que ansiava a minha chegada.

- Deidara… Deverias ter seguido os meus conselhos.

Aproximou-se de mim e agarrou-me pela cabeça. Por mais que quisesse ripostar, a exaustão não me deixava.

- Sempre gostei de coisinhas loiras, sabias? AH AH AH! Tu não sabes o quão louco sou… Terás a oportunidade de ser o meu amor no teu último dia de vida.

- O que…

O sangue, misturado com formol, inundava-me a boca e queimava-me a garganta.

- Poupa a tua rica boca, meu doce. Ela ainda me vai ser muito útil… É bastante simples. Tu irás ser meu! Pouco me importa se ainda és virgem ou não. Irei possuir-te antes de morreres e irei punir-te quase não me satisfaças, percebes-te? Mas eu sei que não me irás desiludir. Depois disso colocarei kibaku fuda (tarjas explosivas) por todo o meu esconderijo, certificando-me que nunca mais as pessoas irão falar de ti.

Sacou do manto que o tapava uma kunai e começou a cortar o resto da roupa que tinha resistido à explosão. Por mais que tentasse ver a sua cara, a capa não o permitia. Agarrei-lhe o pulso impedindo-o do continuar o seu trabalho.

- Tu agora pertences-me!

Apertou-me o pescoço com a mão esquerda e aproximou-se cada vez mais de mim. E beijou-me. Percorreu o interior da minha boca com a sua língua. Não consegui dizer nada pois o formol já tinha corroído mais de metade dos meus lábios.

- Uhm! Que sabor intenso a formol. Este ardor que sinto na boca faz-me entrar em êxtase…

Percorreu o meu peito e o abdómen com a mão direita e gemi com o contacto da kunai gelado com a pele queimada.

Desabotoou o botão das suas calças e desceu o zipper. Sacou o pénis dos boxers como se fosse uma arma e sacudiu-o. Puxou-me novamente pelos cabelos e chicoteou a minha bochecha com o seu instrumento.

- Cabrão… Demente do caralho… Panasca…

- Hoje estamos ariscos?

Acumulei o máximo de saliva, misturado com sangue e formol e cuspi-lho para os olhos, para que o visse sofrer nem que fosse um terço daquilo que eu estava a sofrer.

-AHHHHHHHH!

Colocou a mão direita na ferida e com a esquerda esfaqueou-me na perna. Apercebi-me que estava às portas da morte pois já quase não sentia dor nenhuma.

- Menino mau. Eu avisei-te que iria punir-te caso te armasses em esperto. Mas creio que és mais burro do que eu pensava. É este o tipo de coisas que faz com que fique com tesão!

Era difícil acreditar que ele falava a verdade, mas ver o seu pau maior e mais rijo fez com que não precisa-se de tirar mais nenhuma conclusão.

- Agora irás chupa-lo até todo ele ficar todo dentro da tua boca, ouviste?

Com a sua mão desocupada (esquerda) apertou-me as bochechas num acto de ameaça.

Virei-lhe a cara e cortou-me a pele queimada do braço.

- Vai-te foder perverso!

- Se continuares a resistir vai ser um bocado complicado, não achas?

A minha visão já estava tão turva que já não conseguia distinguir os olhos do nariz do indivíduo. A minha boca embora transborda-se de sangue e afins, sentia-a como se estivesse seca… a morte aproxima-se…

Ouvi-a os seus gemidos de excitação e senti que ele se estava a preparar para coloca-lo na minha boca. Não demorou muito…

Era demasiado grande para entrar na minha boca pois estava cheio de cieiro, mas ele assegurou-se que tal acontecia, fazendo sangrar os meus lábios. Só não vomitei porque nem para isso tinha força. Cheirava mal como se tivesse acabado de esgalhar uma. Há quanto tempo ele não tomaria banho? Começou por colocar apenas metade dele na minha boca e como eu mostrava resistência ele começou a fazer movimentos horizontais (para a frente e para trás) permitindo que ele entra-se e saísse.

O meu corpo mal se aguentava e por isso começou a ter de ser ele a pegar-me na cabeça para que ela não caísse. Voltou a beijar-me e a morder-me os lábios. Prosseguiu e arrancou as calças das minhas pernas. Começou a percorrer todo o meu corpo com a sua boca e a arranhar-me, compulsivamente. Apertou-me as nádegas como as velhotas fazem para se certificarem que a fruta está madura.

Voltou a meter o pau dentro da minha boca mas desta vez com mais força. Mesmo com os olhos turvos vi o esboço do seu sorriso. A sua satisfação. Maldito! Sabia que ia morrer… Porquê adiar o inevitável? Iria dar-lhe razões para me matar para não prolongar a dor.

Fui buscar energia à minha alma pois no corpo já não a havia e cerrei-lhe os dentes no pénis.

Senti novamente o sabor do sangue a percorrer os meus dentes. O sabor a carne não putrefacta. A dor que lhe tinha causado fez com que ele ejacula-se. Desisti de tentar… Por mais dor que incutisse naquele homem, ele nunca tal demonstraria… Ele apenas demonstrou ainda mais prazer com o que tinha acabado de fazer. Cuspi todo o sémen que me tinha entrado na boca. Ele escorria-me pelo rosto e senti repulsa de mim mesmo.

- Eu apenas quero ir embora…

Ele levantou-se e vestiu as calças. Depois disso apunhalou-me um dos pulmões. A necessidade de respirar era tanta mas o oxigénio aos poucos deixou de chegar onde era suposto.

Ele começou a colocar as tarjas explosivas, tal como tinha prometido. Finalmente iria morrer…

Atirou folhas com rabiscos para cima de mim. O que aquilo significava?

- Isto, Deidara, são desenhos de crianças dos 3 aos 5 anos… E devo-te dizer uma coisa: que vejo mais arte nestas folhas do que algum vez vi nessas tuas mãos.

Senti uma vontade enorme de voltar a viver para fazer com que ele engolisse os dentes junto com aquelas palavras. Obriguei os meus olhos a não se fecharem. Agarrei-lhe o tornozelo e ele simplesmente sacudiu-o. Voltei a fazer o mesmo e ele atirou a kunai contra a minha mão perfurando-a de um lado ao outro.

Esforcei-me ao máximo para me levantar… mas apenas consegui ficar de joelhos.

Ele encostou a sua boca ao meu ouvido e sussurrou:

- A vida trata com que apenas os mais fortes sobrevivam.

Num gesto preciso, partiu-me o pescoço obrigando, finalmente, os meus olhos a fecharem…

**Continua…**


End file.
